Be okay
by Ebony Bluebell
Summary: It's twelve years after the defeat of Voldemort, and three years since Harry last spoke to Carlisle, so when he texts him asking to come home, Carlisle is more than happy to say yes, not expecting his son to come home broken. Sequel to Healing a broken soul and Safe and Sound. Canon, except for mentions of Harry/Hermione. Bella and Nessie are in this one.
1. Chapter 1: Home

The text shocked me. I hadn't heard from my son in three years, and all of a sudden I get a text from him.

_Daddy, can I come home?_

It also confused me. _Daddy_. I hadn't been called 'daddy' in years. I looked up at Alice, who seemed to be having a panic attack.

"Say yes!" She cried, and her voice was breaking.

"Bella, take Ness, and go home, you don't need to see this, and neither does Nessie." I heard Edward say.

I text Harry back, and he was here in seconds, and he was at breaking point. I took him into arms as he broke, and started to cry. I murmured soothing words into his ear as she sobbed, his hands clutching onto my shirt.

"Daddy?" He asked softly.

"Yeah, it's me."

"I'm sorry." He whispered, resting his head on my shoulder.

"What for?" I asked, confused.

"I killed Hermione."


	2. Chapter 2: Cancer

_"I killed Hermione."_

"Harrison James Potter! I never want to hear you say that again! You didn't kill her! You just helped her along the way!" Alice yelled, storming across the room. Harry hid his face in the crook of my neck, and I glared at Alice for scaring him. She glared back.

"Harry, what happened?" I asked softly.

"I gave her a potion. The healers told me too. I knew what it was. I didn't tell her. She didn't want to die, but I did it anyway. They told me it would end her pain. They didn't tell me that it wouldn't end mine!" He was hysterical. I held him as he cried.

I looked at Alice, and I saw a venom tear roll down her face. I looked over at my wife, and her tears were pouring. She hated seen Harry like this, let alone knowing the reason why.

"Harry, why was she in pain?" I found myself asking. I knew it wad wrong to ask while he was like this, but I had to know.

"She had lung cancer. She developed it around time we last visited." He managed to get out. My breath caught in my throat. Lung cancer. She suffered for three years before they let her go. That is when I broke, and I cried with him. I felt everyone in the house (as Bella and Nessie had gone home) surround us, as we all cried for a lost family member.

* * *

A/N: 3... 2... 2¾... 2½... 2¼... 1... You can now kill me with words.


	3. Chapter 3: Stories and Memories

A/N: I have a bit of humour for you, with a flashback to when Harry was eight years old. Everyone remembers how cute he was back then. I kinda feel a bit sorry for Carlisle, though :)

* * *

I stood in the doorway of the kitchen as Harry interacted with Bella. Harry had been here for a few days, now, and he was starting to get better. Nessie was with Edward, and they were reading a story as Harry spoke with Bella. He was telling her of his history. He was nearing the end of it.

"So after marrying Hermione in Las Vegas, we had three kids, two boys, and one girl. Rosalie, Carlisle, and JJ. Rosalie is eight, and a real daddy's girl. Carlisle is ten soon... shit! He's starting Hogwarts next year... and JJ is six. And the boys are a pair of troublemakers. I blame Emmett." He finished jokingly. Bella knew the rest.

Nessie ran in, and she was very excited.

"Mommy, Daddy told me of the boy-who-lived again! He tells it better everytime!" Nessie had started talking frequently now, and not using her gift so much, which was a relief to everyone.

"I wish your father wouldn't tell you stories like that, because that one story, is true." Harry muttered. I hid my chuckle.

"Who are you?" Nessie asked.

"I am Harry Potter. AKA, the-boy-who-lived." He said, reluctantly.

"Wow, so the tales are true?" She asked.

"Yes, the tale is true. Your daddy would be one to know them best, other than myself." He spoke kindly to the child, lifting her into his lap, "magic exists. Do you want me to show you some?"

"Yes please!" She answered.

"Hmmm, what should I do? Should I turn Emmett's hair blue... or should I show you a favourite memory of mine... hard decision... I hate hard decisions, don't you?"

"How do you show a memory? Show me!"

Harry laughed, "okay, little miss impatient."

He summoned his pensive, and a memory. He poured in the memory, and turned to me.

"You are never gonna live this down." I realised what he was doing, and I groaned, glaring at my son.

He laughed, before entering the pensive, with Nessie.

* * *

_Little eight year old Harry Potter stomped his foot, folding his arms across his chest, and glared at me. _

_"Eat." Was his simple demand._

_"No." I told him. _

_"Yes."_

_"I'm not eating." _

_"You must, otherwise, you will get sick."_

_"I won't become ill, Harry. I don't need to eat." I told him._

_"Yes you do, otherwise, you will look like I do, and that isn't healthy."_

* * *

The flashback ended there. I heard the laughter from upstairs. I groaned.

"Stay out of my head!" I shouted to Edward.

* * *

A/N: Harry is starting to get better. Now, I need you to review, because, the more reviews that I get, the quicker a chapter will be uploaded.

Next Chapter... Meet the Potter kids.


	4. Chapter 4: Rosalie and Luna

The sound of a pop got my attention. I stood up, and headed towards the back of the house.

"Daddy!" I heard my eldest granddaughter cry.

"Hello my sweetheart. Where are your brothers?" He asked. I rounded the corner, and saw Luna stood with her arms folded across her chest, watching the two. She saw me, and smiled weakly.

"JJ and Carlisle decided to burn my favourite book, so Uncle Neville is punishing them for it, and they will be here later." She said, sounding upset, "Daddy, can I go find Auntie Alice? I have to show her something Luna gave me. It keeps away the nargles."

"Yes sweetheart, I think she is in the kitchen."

She ran off, and I saw the necklace, similar to the one that Luna wears.

"Hello, Luna. How are you, today?" Harry inquired politely.

"Very well, Harry. How are you coping?"

"I'm great, Lu, I'm fine." Liar.

"Don't lie to me, Harry." She told him, softly.

"I'm fine, Luna." Such a liar.

"Carlisle, how has he been coping?" Luna asked, turning to me.

"Not very well. Night times are worse." I answered truthfully.

"That's to be expected. Don't lie to me, again."

"Yes, Lu-Lu." He said, before going to walk away, "oh, which book did they burn? I never know what book is her favourite, it changes weekly"

"Umm... Hogwarts: A history."


	5. Chapter 5: Be Okay

"Twinkle danced for hours, and didn't feel in the least bit tired. And everyone agreed that in her beautiful new dress, she was the prettiest fairy of all." Harry finished reading the small book, and closed it. I heard him put it in the bookshelf, and kiss her forehead, before walking out.

"Daddy?" I heard Rosalie ask, as Harry reached the door.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"You said Mummy went to heaven. You said it was the only way for her to get better, but you need her. She is the person that kept you alive, without her, you cannot be okay. You need to join Mummy in heaven. I know you can't come back, but I know, when I die, I will see you again. Please go to heaven."

"Sweetheart, I can't -" she cut him off.

"Daddy, be okay. Go home, and be okay. Please."

"Okay." He said, sadly.

"Night, Daddy."

"Goodnight sweetheart," He said, loud enough for human ears.

He ran down the stairs, and left the house.

"He's going to the willow." Alice whispered. Harry and Hermione found a willow tree, a few years back, and it became 'their willow'. Hermione was buried there, it was in her will to be buried there, so she was. The willow was a few miles away, but in hearing distance, luckily.

A gunshot tore through the air, and every single one of us knew what it meant. I heard a scream of pain behind me, but it was nothing compared to the pain that hit me, as I fell to my knees, and cried for my lost son.

* * *

_A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait, but I wrote the very last story in this series as well. It is a one-shot, and I will post it in a minute. Please review, and I will reply to any questions, if you are not a guest._


End file.
